


Impromptu Snowball Fight

by Lilly2177



Series: ML 2017 Christmas Countdown Collection [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 7 days left until Christmas, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Day 18, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: After patrol one night, the two superheroes don't feel like going back home just yet and end up having a snowball fight.





	Impromptu Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day eighteen of my Christmas Countdown! :)  
> It's a bit late still because I was busy learning to ride a horse which was exciting so haven't done a lot of writing these past few days. I did, however, get inspired for an au which will involve lots of horse riding hehe ;)  
> But without further ado, the story!  
> Prompt: first snow.

Marinette had always loved the snow. She loved the way it glittered in the sun and the way it fell gently to the ground. She liked playing in the snow. What she didn't like however, was how cold it was. 

But unfortunately, she still had to go out to patrol with Chat Noir every night to make sure the city was safe.

Which was what she currently was about to do. Tikki was munching on a couple of cookies before transforming and Marinette was waiting for her, daydreaming absently. She wasn't too worried about being late to patrol. They still had a little while left until they had to go, and she knew that Chat Noir would wait patiently for her until she arrived anyway.

Marinette sighed happily as she watched the snow falling. It would be lovely outside. The snow on the rooftops would be untouched and they would be the first ones to disturb the fresh snow. She would have to be careful though as her footprints in the snow could accidentally lead Chat Noir back to her house.

"I'm ready to go!" Tikki announced, interrupting her thoughts.

Marinette turned to her kwami and called, "Tikki, spots on!"

Within seconds, the red spotted heroine was ready to head to patrol. She opened her trapdoor, shivering slightly at the sudden chilly breeze, then took off to head towards their usual rooftop.

She soon arrived and touched down next to Chat Noir, who had only just arrived. "Hey, My Lady." He said happily. "Ready to start patrol?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

The two superheroes set off, jumping over the rooftops of Paris and being careful not to slip over in the snow. They made their way around the city, keeping an eye out for any sign of an akuma or any other disturbance. There were none and the superheroes were soon landing back on the roof they started from. It had been a very quick patrol and neither of them wanted to go quite yet.

So when Chat Noir picked up a handful of snow and was tossing it experimentally, Ladybug couldn't resist pushing his hand up so the snow flew into his face.

He sputtered as she giggled. Chat turned to her and a smirk grew on his face. "Oh, it's on, Bugaboo." He growled playfully then scooped up another handful of snow and chucked it at her.

She just barely managed to dodge it with her quick reflexes and by then he was already preparing another snowball. Ladybug ducked behind the chimney of the roof just as he chucked the second snowball and immediately started making some of her own snowballs to throw back at him. She wasn't going to simply sit back and let him throw snow at her without doing anything back. She was going to win this.

Ladybug waited until he came around the chimney, teasing remarks flowing from his mouth, before she attacked. Snowball after snowball flew at him in a flurry, catching him off-guard. He dropped his own snowball in surprise and lifted his arms to try ward off the incoming snowballs. As soon as she had run out of snowballs, she dashed away, laughing.

He blinked then took off after her. He wasn't going to give up.

Chat Noir chased after her over the rooftops, scooping up a handful of snow as he went, ready to throw it at her when he got close enough. She made the mistake of glancing back to see where he was and in the few seconds than she slowed down he managed to catch up to her and chuck the snowball. She yelped and twisted around to face him, both of them scrambling to make more snowballs as fast as they could.

They were both laughing and slipping through the snow as they fought, each trying to get the upper hand. They were enjoying being able to be so free and have fun without worrying about any akumas. There was no concern about when Hawkmoth would strike next as they rolled around in the snow, busy trying to make forts to hide behind. Neither was very successful, but neither minded much.

By unspoken agreement, they called a temporary truce to have a short break. They were panting as they sat in the snow. Chat Noir stared at Ladybug. Her cheeks were flushed red from the exercise and the cold and the snow dusting her hair contrasted starkly with the dark strands, almost reminding him of stars against the night sky. If he had a chance, he would never change this. Just being here with his lady and not worrying about anything, simply having fun was perfect. "So, My Lady, do you still think you can beat me?" He asked teasingly.

She laughed breathlessly. "Of course I can, Chaton." She replied.

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that? I'll have you know I have a very good aim."

She rolled her eyes. "So I've seen."

"Aha! You admit to my brilliance!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Don't get too used to it."

He gave a soft laugh. "Alright then Bugaboo."

The two lapsed into companionable silence, catching their breath from their fierce snowball fight just earlier. After several minutes, they stood up again. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood quietly for a minute, observing the other before she grinned. "Ready for round two?" She dared.

He smirked. "Always."

They took off again, gathering snowballs and chucking them at each other. Across the street from the two superheroes, a figure peered out of a window and smiled. "They really are made for each other." He said to his kwami.

Wayzz nodded in agreement. "You made a good choice, Master."

Master Fu leant on the window sill, watching the two above play around on the rooftops. "Someday," he said. "Someday they will see how perfect they are for each other. But until then, we wait."

The turtle kwami flew in little circles in the air. "How long do you think it will take them to find out each other's identities?" He asked curiously.

Master Fu smiled. "Not long now. They've been partners for a little while now. Perhaps some Christmas magic will do its work this season."

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me writing about snow when I live somewhere where there is none. Well actually, there is in a couple of spots. Once there was snow at a town a few hours away from us so we drove out to see it but when we got there it was kinda pathetic. There hadn't been a lot of snow and it had mostly melted by the time we got there except for a few tiny little snowmen that were still somewhat frozen. It wasn't even nice snow. So I basically don't know much about snow.   
> Christmas countdown question: Do you like having snowball fights? I don't know because I've never had one.


End file.
